Every Touch is Temptation
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi returns to her family shrine only to find that another family was staying there. Really, what was it with her family just leaving her! Not only that, but by the surprised looks on the new residents of her family's shrine, they had forgotten to mention that she just might be coming back after a war with demons. AND WHATS WITH THE TENNIS COURT IN HER BACKYARD ?
1. Chapter 1

**Every Touch is Temptation**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi returns to her family shrine only to find that another family was staying there. Really, what was it with her family just leaving her?! Not only that, but by the surprised looks on the new residents of her family's shrine, they had forgotten to mention that she **_**just might**_** be coming back after a war with demons. AND WHATS WITH THE TENNIS COURT IN HER BACKYARD~?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Seigaku**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome laughed with her friends for what would be the last time. The fight was over, and she sat on the barren ground beside Sesshoumaru and Shippou, Sango was in an embrace with Miroku, and InuYasha was off talking with Kouga and Ayame.

"Miko..."

Kagome turned and smiled, "Come now Sesshoumaru-_Sama_..." a mocking glint met his eyes as he looked to hers. "Are we not friends now?"

"...this Sesshoumaru is unsure of what claims friendship has over his form of speech."

Kagome laughed, "No...I guess not, I only meant that you can call me by my given name,"

"..." Sesshoumaru looked at the sleeping kit in her lap, almost everyone was covered in blood, and Kagome and Shippou were no exception to this. "Kagome..."

"Yes?" She turned her attention from the moment happening between Sango and Miroku.

"You will be returning to your time...if I am correct...which this Sesshoumaru always is."

"...mm," closing her eyes, she let a small sigh fall from her lips, "I won't be able to come back...once I return home...I don't know if I'm ready for that..." She placed a hand on Shippou's head and fought back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I don't know if I can leave him behind…I love him so much..."

He side glanced at her and frowned, "This Sesshoumaru believes we are not talking about his idiot half-brother."

Kagome laughed, "No, I have let go of my feelings for him, he is only a friend...and I am happy with that."

"The kit can stay with me...if you will permit a friend to raise him, perhaps...a brother."

Kagome stared in shock at the Demon Lord who sat as pristine and unaffected by the blood stained battlefield as he normally did. "Are you joking?"

"About his staying with this Sesshoumaru, or my offer for kinship?"

Kagome laughed, "Both..."

"This Sesshoumaru does not jest..."

Kagome, disregarding the armor of death to any and all huggers, placed her arms around his waist in a hug. "Thank you, please take care of him," she leaned back and returned her eyes to Shippou, her tear no longer filled with hurt or despair. She was happy... "Sesshoumaru-Nii..." she tested the honorific and laughed a little to herself, "I like it!"

Sesshoumaru gave a small smile himself which was gone before anyone had even taken note of the twitch of his lips.

**-x-x-x-**

Standing by the well, Kagome sat patiently waiting for Kikyou. She had already said her farewells, and had requested that they not follow her to the well. It hurt enough saying goodbye to them, she couldn't bare see them as she returned back to her time...leaving theirs for the last time...she knew she would probably never see them again, and it was going to tear at her soul for sure, but she would find a way to overcome her depression, she would become stronger, the way she had during her time down the well. She had become a fighter in more ways then one, her strength had increased, sure, and her speed and reflexes had become amazing in reference to humans...but her mental strength had become a tower, one made of steel, one which she'd never allow to break again.

"Kagome..."

Her eyes met the murky brown ones of Kikyou, and for the first time since she had met Kikyou, she got a good look at her incarnation. She really looked nothing like her, their hair was black, that was the only real similarity, their eyes were different colors, their skin different tones, they were different heights, and body shapes...they talked nothing like one another, and acted even more unlike than how people perceived.

"Our soul..."

"...ah..." she understood now, why Kikyou had requested they meet at the well. "..."

"It's no longer mine, and it honestly, never was..." her eyes fell downcast on the ground, "Our soul was that of the Lady Midoriko,"

"How? Her soul resides in the Shikon Jewel." Kagome fingered the marble around her neck idly.

"Not completely...our soul was already missing a third to begin with, you were living on one third of Lady Midoriko's soul...after I took a third myself...you had been born with two thirds of it...and now...I think it's time I return the piece that I have to you."

"Kikyou, you'll die..."

"I am already dead, Kagome...I'm tired..."

Kagome stood from where she'd been sitting on the well, stepping up to Kikyou, she took in the sight of her eyes, they were bland, worn out; she looked sleepy. She took her hands in hers and held them at her side as a light appeared beneath Kikyou. "I hope you have a safe travel to the afterlife, Kikyou, sleep well...and rest in peace."

Kikyou leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Kagome's cheek before sinking into the light that came from the earth. Kagome's hands glowed as their soul was transferred through her body, joining her other part of the soul. She felt the hands fade from hers and a solitary tear fell for her incarnation as she felt a rush of reconciliation inside her.

Walking away from the spot that Kikyou had once stood, she made her way to the well, grabbing her bow and arrows, she glanced down at her blood stained uniform and sighed, "I'll talk to mom about just buying me a new uniform; this one has out lasted its usefulness..." placing her legs over the lip of the well, she jumped in and felt relieved as the light blue traveled over her body and guided her home. When it stopped, she spent a few minutes staring up at the top of the well before finally climbing up the rope ladder and making her way to the top of the stairs. She heard the soft chatter of a boy, and assuming it was Souta, she stepped out and walked towards it.

She stopped suddenly at the unfamiliar face of a boy and man, both playing tennis in her backyard, in their own surprise, the boy had hit the ball too hard and it made its way straight at her. She lifted her hand, and while her eyes were still on theirs, her mind was working quickly as the image of a tentacle flashed in her mind, and caught the ball with ease.

"...Who...?"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: This is for Yuki, she wanted me to write this chapter and so, here it is! Hope you all enjoy it, leave me a review telling me what you think, Nya~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Touch is Temptation**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi returns to her family shrine only to find that another family was staying there. Really, what was it with her family just leaving her?! Not only that, but by the surprised looks on the new residents of her family's shrine, they had forgotten to mention that she **_**just might**_** be coming back after a war with demons. AND WHATS WITH THE TENNIS COURT IN HER BACKYARD~?**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Kagome/Seigaku**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

"Who are you?!" Kagome asked, her voice hard when it registered that her mother's aura was nowhere on the shrine. Neither were her grandfathers or brothers.

"Ah, I think I should be asking you that. You are on our property."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, I live here."

"Kagome...the missing daughter of the Higurashi family? They moved away. A while ago."

Kagome's eyes widened and her body began glowing a light shade of pink as she tried to conceive the notion of her family leaving her. "Why would they leave me...they knew I wouldn't be back for a while...so..._why?_"

"According to your mom, you were gone for nearly a year without a word." The man walked over to her and bent down, looking at her curiously as he stared at the blood caked over her clothes and the glow coming off of her body. "You realize you are glowing?"

"And covered in blood," The younger boy added a little nonchalantly.

Kagome blushed and stepped back a little. "..."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen,"

"They said you were sixteen,"

Kagome shook her head, _'Somehow, time has been warped. Is it because I spent so much time there, that it perhaps sped up here, and was slower in the past?'_ Kagome sighed, "No, I am fifteen; time is fickle when you are playing with it when you shouldn't be. Um...who are you?"

"Echizen, Nanjirou. This is my son, Ryoma."

"Ah..." _Ryoma_ raised a hand to her, but otherwise, he kept to himself.

"Did the previous family leave you a number?"

"Oh, yeah...they did. Come inside, Ryoma, get her a change of clothes so that she can clean up."

"Baka, Ojii...you think she'll fit in the clothes of a twelve year old?"

Kagome smiled, though, she was still a little shaken from the discovery that her family wasn't here. She wanted her brother, and her mother and grandfather. Those were the people she needed. Even if it had been a year here, why would they just up and leave?!

"You coming?" Kagome glanced up to see that both were waiting at the door for her. She quickly ran forward and made her way inside, following Ryoma to another room where he pulled out a girls dress, green and yellow in color.

Kagome smiled and took it thankfully. "I have clothes in my bag," she pointed to her large yellow bag which had literally been through the ringer with her fights and travels.

"...I'll show you to the shower."

"I know how to get there, but thank you." She smiled and left upstairs, making her way to the shower with every plan of washing the blood from her hair and body, then burning her uniform.

**-x-x-x-**

"I see, no, that's fine." Nanjirou watched his son walk in and lean against the counter as he waited for him to finish the call. "I have no problem with that at all, I will let her know of the situation...um, if you don't mind me asking though, why was she crawling out of the well house?"

Ryoma quirked a curious brow, he supposed it was a good question. For a girl who was thought to be dead, she just crawled out of the well like nothing was wrong.

"Right, I'll talk to her about it then. Have a good day, Mrs. Higurashi." He placed the phone down on the hook and sighed. "That wasn't very informative."

"So what's up?"

Nanjirou sighed, "You have a roommate,"

"...you're kidding."

"Nope," He walked to the front porch and pulled a magazine from his robe. "She'll be sending weekly payments for Kagome. She said that once she could get the money for a ticket, she'd have Kagome fly down to America with them."

"...I'm going out, I'll be back later." Ryoma grabbed his tennis bag and pulled his tennis shoes on before departing the shrine.

"I'll take care of Kagome then,"

Ryoma turned a cold glare on his father before walking back inside. _'Pervert...'_ He waited patiently for Kagome to come out of the shower and once she did, he asked her to accompany him to the tennis courts. "My father is a sick pervert, I'd rather not lead a lamb to a wolf."

"Hey!"

Kagome laughed, "Sure, I'll go with you." She pulled her tinny shoes on after pulling on a pair of clean socks. She ran upstairs and Ryoma followed her into his room where she pulled up on a piece of the wood flooring. A jar hidden under the floorboard was recovered and he watched curiously as she opened it and emptied the contents into her hands. "On our way back, can we do some light shopping? I need some new clothes and a new uniform too."

Ryoma mentally sighed, "Sure, lets go."

Kagome smiled and placed the money neatly in a stack and then placed it in a small bag she'd had in her backpack, before tying the sash attached to the little money bag, around her waist. Things wouldn't be so bad she guessed. She was just unsure of why her mom had left the shrine at all. _'Maybe she was tired of the Demon Drama I continued to bring home.'_ She followed Ryoma silently out of the house, not watching at all where she was going, she just listened to his footsteps and followed after. She didn't know where the tennis courts were either. If she had played, then maybe she would have known about them, but she was never into sports before the well. _'I guess things change...now I do track, volleyball, and archery...I'm sure tennis isn't too hard.'_

"RYOMA~!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two, I'm updating random stories. Pay a visit to my new webpage~! You can find the link on my account page! LOVE YOU GUYS~!**


End file.
